Knight of Lucifer
by Dakudoragon'naito87
Summary: A decade has passed since the defeat of Darth Caedus above the Alliance capital of Coruscant. Ben Skywalker, the Hero of the Second Galacitc Civil War has since taken on a young apprentice in the hopes of preserving the balance his family sacrificed so much to achieve. Yet an old promise he made long ago drives Ben to return to the Unknown Regions once again in search of answers.


**I own nothing, not the characters, not the places, not a thing. So lawyers... Screw off! I'm clean!**

 **Also, please enjoy the read.**

* * *

Millicas Gremory had only been a young boy when his life was changed forever. As the son of the highest ranked Maou and thus the next potential prince of the Underworld, Millicas had been raised under the expectation of keeping his relation to his father and mother a closely guarded secret to those outside the family. Until such a time that he was both old enough, and subsequently powerful enough to both deter and defend himself from his family's numerous enemies. Whose very presence were found in both the Underworld, and from the other numerous Factions of the world; who felt threatened by the new Lucifer's awesome power. Which was possessed by, for all intents and purposes in some circles to be but a simple teenager. Yet as all young children are, Millicas was not content to remain locked away and be sheltered for what he believed to be the rest of his days.

He desired to see the wonders that the world of both demon and man had to offer. And he wouldn't let anything get in his way. For the boy was surprisingly cunning, and incredibly intelligent for his age. A trait he seemingly inherited from both of his parents, and that would serve him well in the years to come as a member of upper society in the Underworld. Not to mention the raw power that he possessed and which flowed through his veins; which was the amalgamation of millennia worth of thorough breeding and intermixed bloodlines of awesome demonic beings over the course of their race's history. That pedigree would serve him well as an adult, and as the potential next heir to the position of Lucifer; or any of the current Maou for that matter. But many felt it would lead to nothing but trouble as well, for they dreaded the days of when young Millicas would go through the stages of maturity for a Devil. For it was during puberty that many Devils discovered the full potential limits of their powers. This was also a period of examination and hope, to see if the bloodlines of their forebears were as powerful as they once were during the founding of the Seventy-Two Pillars.

It would, unfortunately… Be an experience his family would be unable to see from its beginnings.

For late one night, at the mere age of five Millicas managed to slip passed the guards his father had placed around the Gremory estate; including a middle aged man who was known as the most powerful Pawn in the Underworld… The infamous Beowulf of the Lucifer Peerage. The escape took days of planning and sheer dumb luck in equal exchange, but Millicas was anything if not patient. So on that fateful night, and with the first step completed; Millicas had made for the outer edges of the patrolled territory of the inner keep. It had taken only a few excursions to know that it would take some time for the guards and his families' familiars to properly sweep the area in order to find him once his ruse was discovered. But by then he would be long gone.

Once the young Gremory had reached the borders of his family estate, Millicas immediately set to work, managing to carve out the family magic seal upon the sulfuric rock with a small knife that he had managed to steal from the armory a fortnight before. His task completed soon after, with sweat beaded across his brow and a proud grin on his lips, the boy drew forth a small glass vial that was sealed with wax and a cork stopper. The vibrant red substance within glowing with an innate power, as it flared and bubbled with something the boy knew all too well.

The Power of Destruction.

For the vial held so delicately in hand, contained but a small portion of his father's blood; painstakingly collected from when his mother had suffered enough of his father's rather childish antics and managed to grievously wound the Red Satan enough to draw blood. The young Millicas knew from his lessons that by using the authority registered within the potent substance, he would be able to bypass the Underworld's defenses and counter checking systems; allowing himself to be transported away from the Underworld to the world above. Sometimes it really paid off being the son of two of the most powerful beings in Hell.

So with an excited grin full of innocence and hope that only a child could possess, Millicas eagerly broke the wax seal and removed the stopper. His hand tilting the vial and upending the contents to wash against the inner designs of the magic circle with nary a shiver.

The boy would not be seen again for a nearly a full decade, as the magic circle burst to life and an immense pressure crashed against the entirety of the Underworld, as a small portion of the Lucifer's true power was unleashed.

Ten Years later…

"Mind your feet!" a man with a fair complexion and flame-red colored hair called out with a small smirk, his sky-blue eyes filled with mirth. Yet not even the thin scar running down the right side of his face could detract from his rugged and masculine appearance. Across from him stood a teenager, no more than fifteen years old; panting deeply as he knelt upon the cold metal floor. Wincing gently as sweat trickled down his face and fell to the floor, the boy's exhaustion was almost physically palpable to the elder of the two combatants. Not surprising since they had been engaged in their duel for close to three hours now.

Millicas Gremory narrowed his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet, wincing gently as he felt his wounds begin to heal due to his accelerated regeneration; a trait both he and his Master agreed was most likely hereditary from his species. Glancing down for a split second, Millicas grimaced with a gentle curse as he examined the damage done to his armor. Battered and scorched, small sections of the armor were scattered about the training room; the metal untouched by the blue blade of his enemy colored a sharp metallic crimson. Bruises and burns marked some of the exposed skin, many of the wounds already in the process of fading away as his regeneration went to work. Made all the more effective thanks to his liberal use of the Force to help cleanse and heal his body.

The crimson haired teen grunted softly as he looked upon his smirking opponent, frustrated at having not landed a single solid hit in the many hours they had been dueling. For all of his advantages in both speed and raw strength, Millicas had not once been able to defeat his teacher in all their years together as Master and Padawan. Yet the young man was not deterred. It was his Master who had taught him the meaning of perseverance and given him the drive to never give in no matter what stood in his way. Millicas wasn't about to tarnish the morals and ideals his Master had passed on to him no matter what he endured.

Pushing himself fully upright, Millicas drew his crimson bladed lightsaber to bear, with the blade held off to the side by his chest while placing his dominant foot back and leading with his left. His adversary seemed unconcerned with the change in stance, simply holding his own blade lightly, the sapphire beam lightly pointed down in his right hand, as the two combatants began to circle each other.

Ben Skywalker, now a man in his late twenties and sporting a head of shoulder length hair gave his young Padawan a wry grin as he picked up the pace, gaining ground on his opponent.

"Come on Millicas, let's see if all those years of training have finally paid off hm?" he teased lightly, twirling the chrome finished and carbon scorched hilt of his grandfather's, now his, lightsaber as Millicas slowed his steps and moved to face his Master. A wolfish grin grew on the younger Jedi's lips, eyes flashing a dark crimson as he called the Force into his body and bathed in its presence, his body relaxed and refreshed as he directed a portion of the Force energy into his lightsaber. As a result, the crystal within grew hot from the contained energy thrumming within it, heating to a comfortable temperature and warming his hands along the center of the hilt. Soon enough, arcs of Force-lightning the color of blood began to dance along the humming blade in a symphony of chaos, the sharp crack of thunder echoing alongside the gentle hum of the plasma. Ben was also able to hear the constant, yet faint snap and sizzle of the superheated air around the blade as the lightning sparked, crackled and lanced back and forth along the entirety of the plasma containment field.

"You sure about that Master? I don't want to hurt you after all." Millicas asked mockingly with a teasing grin; grasping the hilt of his lightsaber in both hands as he held the blade to his side facing down. Ben only rolled his eyes in response, his stance loose and utterly aloof as he tightened his grip ever so slightly, smirking at his young apprentice in an almost complacent manner.

"You're still a few centuries away from being able to take me on my young Padawan. Despite what Jaina has to say on the matter." The Jedi Master remarked calmly, his tone light and cheerful as he saw Millicas' eyes narrow to slits and then release a huff in annoyance. The two Jedi soon stopped their little contest, now planted firm on the battlefield and awaiting for the unspoken signal between them to begin their final bout.

But even as a Jedi Master, Ben was still a Skywalker at heart, and thus leaned forward and gestured for Millicas to come at him with his free hand. The man's smirk both confident and eager as the son of Luke Skywalker fell into his families' favored form for lightsaber combat. "Come on Millicas, I don't have all day."

"Alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you," Millicas lamented as he rushed his Master with a burst of Force-speed, his blade lowered to his side as the arcs of Force energy flying off the blade scorched the floor beneath him as he passed. Millicas then lowered his body into a near crouch and felt the Force flood through him like a tsunami, collecting it all within his legs as he drew closer to his opponent, preparing to unleash it in a single as his body tensed and coiled like a fine tuned spring. Putting all that he had left in this one last exchange.

Ben felt his eyes narrow by the barest fraction as he felt the Force wrap around him like an old friend, mildly impressed at the raw power and instinctual use of the Force his student had managed to summon during battle despite the severity of his fatigue.

"Impressive," the Jedi Master remarked calmly as pride swelled within his chest and he let his eyes rest upon Millicas' own for the briefest of moments. "Most impressive," Ben continued as Millicas closed in upon him.

However, it seemed that Millicas indeed still had much to learn. The young boy drew within striking distance of the older Jedi in an instant, flashing an eager grin as he began to lift his lightsaber to bare. Which was exactly what Ben wanted him to do.

The crimson haired Padawan swept his lightsaber upwards in a devastating blow, aiming to split Ben from groin to head in a single blow. The more experienced Jedi simply stepped back to dodge the blow, with nary an ounce of conscious thought given as instinct and the Force guided his actions. The condensed plasma passed barely an inch from Ben's face, leaving Millicas horribly exposed to a counter attack, forcing the two into a furious exchange as Millicas tried to regain his advantage.

Millicas' eyes became hard as steel as time slowed to a crawl; the Force surging around both him and his Master like a raging typhoon as the two Jedi battled for dominance in a flurry of thunderous cracks and sizzle of ozone. Back and forth they warred with each other, each strike parried or turned away only to rebound and turn into a counter as they entered the all too familiar rhythm of their blades that they had perfected over the course of ten years as Master and student.

The battle however soon turned from a stalemate into a one sided onslaught, as Ben gained the upper hand; his experience and natural ability to flow between the numerous saber styles he had mastered over the years and instinctual connection to the Force driving him forward as Millicas struggled to keep up.

Soon enough, in a sloppy move born of desperation and ever increasing fatigue, the young Padawan locked the two blades together and pressed all of his weight into the saberlock. Trying exhaustingly to maneuver the elder Jedi's lightsaber to the side, so that he could unleash a swift counter strike that would hopefully allow him a chance to catch his breath.

Yet it was soon all for naught, as the saberlock was swiftly broken with the resounding screech of grinding plasma. Ben smirked almost devilishly at his young charge, a surge of energy through the Force allowing Millicas to know how badly he had miscalculated in his need for a swift, and now apparent Pyrrhic victory. Using a single, condensed surge of the Force throughout his body to dramatically increase his speed and strength, Ben spun to the left as Millicas' blade hit nothing but air. Horror soon dominated the boy's features as his eyes tracked Ben's movements with a slightly sluggish precision, his momentum from the force he had exerted into maintaining the deadlock carrying him forward as Millicas then resigned himself to yet another loss.

The young Padawan could only watch in dismay as his Master brought the blue bladed weapon on high, as Millicas' crimson colored eyes followed the dark blue blade as it swept down and overcharged his Force enhanced lightsaber in a single blow.

The weapon grew hotter than a spent sublight engine in Millicas' hands as he released it with a pained grunt; pushing it away with the Force as the blade flickered on and off wildly until it finally vanished with a sharp hiss that echoed in his ears. The chrome and black plated hilt slid with the gentle sound of grinding steel across the floor, coming to rest near the doors leading to the bridge as the boost provided by his Force push finally ebbed away. Ben stood still as Millicas continued forward due to his momentum, rolling along the floor until he came to a stop on his back after tumbling for a good ten feet; panting harshly as the Force left the young man's body in a single burst of energy. It abandoned Millicas, leaving him drained and exhausted to near unconsciousness… And utterly helpless as Ben moved to stand over him with a hard look in his sky-blue eyes.

The look soon faded away as Ben looked down at his young apprentice. "Well done Millicas." Ben praised with a gentle smile as he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt, looking fondly upon the young teen who continued to pant and regain his breath. Reaching out to the side, the older man called Millicas' lightsaber to him as he lowered himself to sit next to the still panting teen's form.

"I'm proud of you," Ben said fondly as he tussled the boy's hair, chuckling deeply as Millicas scowled and gently smacked Ben's hand away. "However, your saber form, and perception when it comes to a deadlock still need a _little_ bit of work," Ben teased gently as he held his fingers but a few hairbreadths apart in front of the boy's gaze. Millicas rolled his eyes, staying silent as Ben then gently placed Millicas' lightsaber upon the boy's chest and leaned back, lowering his hands to rest on his lap.

"Not all of us can be as good with a blade as you Master," Millicas groused with a small smirk as he sat up, grunting softly as he clasped a hand to his bruised side and snagged his tumbling saber with the other. Ben only chuckled as Millicas lowered his hand, the older Jedi simply nodding his head.

"True enough I suppose," Ben relented with a grin. "But not all of us have Luke Skywalker as a father and teacher now did they?" The older man finished with a soft, proud look in his eyes as the Jedi Master let the words fade away between him and his apprentice. Comfortable silence rang out between them as Millicas felt his bruises begin to heal as he cradled the lightsaber in his left hand, eyes tracing the finely polished finish of the weapon. Yet the silence was gently pushed aside by what the young boy said next, on a topic that had plagued him for the last few weeks.

"Do you think I'm ready to take the Trials?"

Ben stilled before he released a long, tired sigh as he watched Millicas fidget with his lightsaber. Noting how the boy was doing all in his power to not look up at him. And as the silence stretched on Ben felt a slight echo of sadness in the Force emanate from his young charge, which turned into surprise as Ben leaned forward and placed his hand atop the boy's shoulder.

"That is not something I can tell you Millicas," Ben said firmly as the boy turned to look at him with an attentive look in his eyes. "Trust in yourself Millicas… Trust in the Force… And you will find the answers you seek. I promise you that."

The young man said nothing, a mischievous smirk growing on his lips as he clasped a hand atop his Master's and nodded his head. "Thank you Master." Millicas said quietly as Ben only smirked and clapped Millicas' shoulders, before rising to his feet and hauling Millicas up with him.

"Not a problem kid, besides I need your head in the game for where we're going next," Ben said as he turned on his heels and headed for the door leading to his personal quarters. Millicas only grinned widely as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and jogged after the taller Jedi.

"Where are we going next?" the crimson haired teen asked excitedly, ignorant of the light ache his bruises and wounds afflicted upon his body as Ben gently clapped the door release. Ben didn't turn back, as his words caused Millicas to freeze mid stride in the center of the training room.

"You're going home Millicas. We're going to Earth."

 _"We're going to Earth…"_

A few hours had passed since Millicas had heard those fateful words echo in his ears, now sitting silently on his bunk in his quarters on the _Defender_ ; idly fiddling with a small set of scrap wire and machinery as he focused intently on his task. Anything in order to take his mind off the little reveal his Master had dropped with the force of a proton torpedo on his lap. Sighing in mounting frustration as the parts in his hands sparked and smoked from yet another failed coupling repair; his frustrations and anxiety finally boiled over like a raging wave as he shot to his feet. The teen cursed aloud as he threw the failed repair at the wall.

"Kriffing piece of scrap metal!" he yelled out in anger, as the damaged coupling connected with a sickening crack, the resounding echo of metal tearing and the wrenching of steel as the coupling dented his wall and exploded into a shower of metallic pieces and circuitry. Millicas collapsed to the floor with his back pressed against his bunk, holding his head in his hands as he felt his Master draw closer to his quarters.

"Millicas!" Ben cried as he charged into the room, his eyes worried as they landed upon the curled up form of his Padawan. Slowly, as if fearing the boy might attack if provoked, at least that is the way it seemed from Millicas eyes, Ben moved closer until he was standing beside the teen; and then gently lowered himself to sit beside him.

"Want to talk about it?" Ben offered after a few minutes of silence between them, Millicas only staring blankly ahead into the hull of the ship. Ben could feel the storm of emotions his Padawan was currently experiencing, so focused on trying to calm down he wasn't shielding himself properly. Something Millicas was near religious about since Ben had introduced the ability to the teen years ago. Yet Ben was able to distinguish one dominant, constant emotion within the storm; its presence all-consuming upon the boys psyche. Fear.

Millicas was afraid, and Ben was able to distinguish two images associated with the emotion that tore at the boy night after night…and had been doing so for years. Ever since Ben had found the boy on Earth ten years ago.

The fragmented memories of Millicas parents. A man and a woman who possessed no names, no distinguishing physical features except for what Millicas could only theorize about…and the words connected to them. Mom…and Dad. And Ben was finally able to piece together the reason for Millicas' outburst and the recent turmoil he had sensed stirring in the young man as they journeyed deeper into the Unknown Regions. And he felt guilt tear at his own heart as he theorized that he was now partially responsible for the recent increase in his students' emotional upheaval.

"You're afraid they won't want you… That they might have moved on aren't you?" Ben asked gently into the silence of the room. Idly catching the sharp tensing of Millicas' shoulders out the corner of his eye and the sudden accompanying flash of fear that grew in strength only confirmed Ben's suspicions. Yet as Millicas seemed dead set on not saying a word, Ben figured he might be able to help the boy however and in any way he could.

"I thought the same thing once…" Ben admitted simply as he leaned back and let his head rest against the mattress of the bunk. "When I was four, shortly after the Yuuzhan Vong War, I thought that because of my decision to forsake the Force entirely my parents wouldn't want me anymore." Ben said softly as his eyes stared ahead into nothingness, Millicas peeking at his Master in disbelief out the corner of his eye.

"I thought that because of the legacy I was expected to uphold, because of the history surrounding my family, and my refusal to acknowledge it and all that came with it… I would be cast out for turning my back on what made my family heroes." Ben continued, his tone sad and the words spoken gently as Millicas released his head and leaned back to match his Master's pose.

"But…" Ben said as he closed his eyes and a soft smile grew on his lips, "They soon made me realise that no matter what I decided…they would stand behind me one hundred percent. Because they loved me… And nothing could change that." Ben turned to look at Millicas and placed his hand comfortingly on the boy's shoulder, squeezing firmly as Millicas smiled gently up at him.

"Cheer up kid, cause I can tell you now that your parents will be proud of the man you've become… Just like I am." Ben said honestly, pride clear in his eyes as he ruffled the boy's hair; chuckling to himself as Millicas lightly batted it away with a gentle and near instinctual swipe of his hand. Rising to his feet, Ben made for the door; stopping to turn back at the still sitting teen.

"It is said Millicas that there is nothing more real, more absolute in the entire universe than the love a parent has for their children," he said softly, the words echoing in Millicas' head as the young man looked up at the one constant in his life for over a decade… At the man who had raised him from the time he was but a small boy and welcomed him into his family with open arms. Then again, Millicas supposed that after what he had learned, he didn't really need an invitation.

"And they're right Millicas," Ben said softly, his tone gentle and warm; Millicas snapping back to reality as the words echoed around them. And for a split second he was almost able to physically sense the honest belief his Master had for the words he had just spoken. "In a way no one save for a parent can truly understand." Ben finished quietly, looking away into nothingness as Millicas mulled over his Master's words.

Yet as the boy continued to fix his attention upon the Jedi Master, an expression Millicas had never seen before crossed over the older man's features so quickly that Millicas honestly thought he had imagined it. But if it were real, the boy felt as if it possessed some inner meaning to it... One Millicas assumed, or perhaps hoped he might one day be able to understand.

His words spoken and snapped from his reverie, Ben stepped into the hall as Millicas rose to his feet and sat upon the bed; watching with weakly hidden concern as the older male remained where he stood and smiled at the crimson haired boy. "Now get some sleep Millicas, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Ben ordered as the soft emotional side of the legendary Ben Skywalker was once more put aside; as the warrior who had slain a tyrant took hold. With a firm look in his eyes, Ben turned on his heels and swiftly shut the door. Millicas sighed gently and nodded in acknowledgment to himself before moved towards the modest dresser on the far side of the room.

Ben sighed as he headed for his own quarters, running a scarred hand through his matted hair as he stepped through the door and unbuckled his belt before tossing it to the side. The Jedi Master was methodical in his actions, almost robotically divesting himself of his clothes and gear as he drew on the Force and began to enter a trance. And as Ben sat upon his bunk in a pair of his sleeping shorts, the Force melded with his mind and he entered a void of empty black.

Yet as Ben felt his mind begin to process this strange phenomena, a voice spoke out from the dark, its pitch a high tenor as the pride and intermixed anticipation of the speaker manifested itself with each word.

 **"About time you showed up Krayt. We have work to do."**

The next morning came far too soon in the mind of young Millicas, the young teen continuing to try and adjust to the weird clothes his Master had provided for him to go planet side. He paced the area near the boarding ramp of the _Defender_ like a caged animal, his posture tense and nervous as the starship entered the atmosphere of his home world. Halting for a single moment from his pacing, Millicas looked out of the nearest viewscreen and felt the smallest pang of familiarity echo through his chest as his eyes traced over the lush greens and blues of the planet below. Ben moved silently to stand beside him, the elder man's face a mask of supreme calm and composure; something Millicas had seen many times before. Yet now the young man felt envious of his Master at the moment, the young man having felt his palms become sweaty and his heart beat like it had never before as a million scenarios raced through his mind.

What if his family, despite what his Master had said, actually _didn't_ want him at all? Or if they had decided to have another child to replace him? Or if they were all dead and all he would find were going to be a few errant stones and carved words that would hold no meaning to him? Millicas was beginning to lose his cool until a gentle brush of reassurance and pride through the Force from his Master brought him back to his senses. It wasn't overt, or very direct in regards to its purpose but what Millicas had been able to sense from it was more than enough. Nodding softly in thanks with a small smile, the young teen drew on the Force for strength; exhaling deeply in silent relief as the cool feel of the energy entering his body allowed his mind to clear and his body to calm down once more.

"Easy does it now," Ben murmured as the _Defender_ touched down with a sharp jolt, the two Force-users barely jostled as the landing ramp swiftly descended before them and the sound of the sublights winding down entered their ears. "I need you to stay focused Millicas for it is imperative to our cause here. Now I have a contact here that should be able to give us a good start in trying to track down your family." The Jedi Master said calmly as he descended the boarding ramp, his black and grey trimmed bantha leather jacket opened wide to expose the tight grey undershirt he wore underneath.

His utility belt, weapons and all, was threaded through and holding in place a pair of dark grey cargo pants; and upon his feet Ben made sure to wear a pair of comfortable leather boots for the amount of walking ahead ff them. The red haired man lifted his right hand to try and block the rays of the sun form burning his eyes as he examined the area, smirking fondly as he remembered the last time he had been here with near crystal clarity. Lowering his hand and proceeding to cross his arms, Ben simply stared ahead in contentment; though Millicas assumed his Master was only in deep thought as the young man too adjusted to the harsh light of the systems sole sun.

The crimson haired teen was actually in fact able to sense the barest hints of excitement rippling through the Force from his Master, taking a deep breath of the lightly scented air of this so familiar yet foreign place.

'Wonder what he's actually excited about?' Millicas pondered as he stepped down the boarding ramp to stand beside the older Jedi, crossing his arms as he examined the area with a keen and analytical gaze. He was dressed similarly to the older man, wearing a dark red undershirt underneath something worn on the planet called a hoodie. The hooded garment was colored a brilliant crimson, and seemed almost tailored to fit the young Force wielder's tal and rather muscular frame. Along with that, the teen sported a pair of black and silver trimmed cargo pants along with a pair of something his Master told him were Converse shoes in white and red.

Millicas in fact had managed to safely conceal his lightsaber and other equipment under the zipped up garment, leaving the upper few inches undone to reveal the collar of his shirt and to not draw unwanted attention for wearing something for generally colder climates in what he had been told by his Master was summer weather. Millicas had also decided to leave his hood down, exposing his short trimmed hair and leaving his Padawan braid on full display, tucking his hands into his pockets as the _Defender_ vanished behind them once his Master gave Artoo the all clear to activate the cloaking systems. Millicas whistled appreciatively, impressed as he gently pressed his hand against the hull of the starship, appearing as if he was touching nothing but air.

"Nice work on the stealth upgrades Master," Millicas complimented with an impressed grin as he moved to fall into step beside the taller male, the two entering the forest around them as the clearing faded into shadow behind them. "But who is this contact of yours anyway?" the young man asked curiously as he and his Master walked along what Millcias now recognized as a rough-hewn path, deftly reacting to the occasional obstacle that popped in their way. "This is the first I've ever heard of them." Millicas continued as his Master remained silent, trudging onward through the thinning growth of the forest as the terrain seemed to expand around them.

Ben looked sidelong at his young apprentice, remaining silent as he saw the lightly steeled look dominating the sharp crimson colored eyes; while internally proud the boy had picked up the habit rather well from all his years under Ben's tutelage. Looking forward once more the Jedi Master seemed ready to maintain his silence when he started to speak.

"I met her over ten years ago, a little less than six months before I found you actually," he said as the world around him began to fade away into the background as he remembered that moment from nearly a decade ago. "Her name's Yasaka, and not to sound so cliché but she helped me get through some… Dark and trying times after the war." Ben admitted with his head down and the bangs of his hair shadowing his eyes as Millicas only looked forward in silence. The two Jedi continued their trek, drawing closer to what Millicas now recognized vaguely as the city his Master had found him in all those years ago, as the young Jedi allowed his Master the time to collect himself.

"I owe her a lot Millicas," Ben murmured suddenly as he tucked his hands into his pockets, catching the young teen off guard as he looked towards his Master. "And I trust her with my life. To give us the information we seek is something menial in comparison."

Millicas simply grinned as he laced his hands behind his head, utterly relaxed as he gazed upon the brilliant blue sky above them as the pair continued to walk. "Good enough for me then," the young man said with a good natured shrug of his shoulders, his grin never falling away as Ben began to chuckle at his young apprentice's response. And soon enough the outer limits of the city came into view of the two Force-users, a sense of excitement coursing through them as they stepped ever closer towards their goal.

The sounds of the city and its inhabitants echoed all around as the two Jedi walked among the city streets, Millicas being utterly fascinated by the number of things he was able to see as the pair walked for a few hours deeper into the center of the city. His Master had told him the city was called Kyoto, and that it had once been the ancient capital of the nation of Japan. Millicas was deeply intrigued by the people around them, shocked to find that despite being only sixteen he was nearly a head taller than most everyone they passed; while the situation made his Master look like a giant among the inhabitants with his six-foot-two frame.

Their hair color as well singled them out as foreigners, with many passerby giving them strange looks as they passed on the sidewalks; their hushed whispers and strange words beginning to grate on Millicas' nerves. Yet he soon closed his eyes and managed to drown out their words and stares, merely ignoring them as the older of the two Jedi seemed content to take his time and re-familiarize himself with the area. Whilst also giving Millicas the chance to put the places and sights to memory, as it was far different, yet at the same time so similar to the markets and other cities they had visited across the galaxy. Ben thought it would do Millicas some good to familiarize himself with at least one of the cultures of his home planet.

Yet soon Millicas began to notice how the area had steadily become more and more saturated in the Living Force, looking around at their surroundings curiously. The young teen quirked a brow as he realised that most of the environment around them was untouched by the bright lights and steel of the inner city. Grass swayed gently in the soft breeze, a peculiar scent entering his nose as petals as soft as satin floated by on the wind in a gentle curtain around them. Following one of the brilliantly colored petals, Millicas' hand shot out in a blur; catching one of the vividly pink blossoms between his index finger and thumb. Bringing it closer to his face, his enhanced eyes were able to trace the gentle lines along its surface as the sweet scent entered his nose once again. A soft smile grew on his face as he breathed deep as the pair walked deeper into the small secluded forest, yet soon the younger of the pair grew tense; lowering his hand towards his lightsaber as two signatures appeared as if from thin air on either side of him and his Master.

 _'Easy…'_ the voice of his Master suddenly rang out in the young teen's thoughts, stopping the young man's hand mid motion as Millicas continued to walk, hand now mere inches from the hilt of his lightsaber. _'They're allies, in fact I was actually wondering when they would show up to be honest,_ ' the Jedi Master admitted with a wry grin, the calm and relaxed tone of his words causing Millicas to only roll his eyes and stuff his hands in his pockets once again; idly fiddling with the petal he had retrieved earlier.

 _'Nothing is ever easy nor dull with you around is it Master?'_ Millicas thought dryly as Ben only grinned and shook his head gently in response to the boy's question.

 _'I could say the same for you my young apprentice,'_ Ben teased as the two came upon a path of hewn stone, the soft white color of the short steps glowing in the fading light of day as the two began to ascend towards an ancient temple shrouded on all sides by the strange pink petal covered trees. _'It was you after all who managed to get engaged to the Zeltron ambassador while we were on that mission to Zeltros to recon one of the Hutt Clan members. And if I'm not mistaken, didn't the senator not let you out of that honeymoon suite for close to a week after the wedding? That sound about right Millicas?'_ Ben teased as Millicas' face became as red as his hair, the image of a woman in her early twenties flashing to mind with porcelain smooth, satin soft ruby colored skin with luxurious crimson hair and deep sapphire colored eyes.

 _'I'm never gonna hear the end of me marrying Senator Zetanala am I?'_ Millicas said crossly, burning a heated glare into the back of his Master's skull. The gentle laughter that echoed for a few moments in his head that was most certainly not his own was all the answer Millicas needed. Coming to a halt upon the landing before the great gates of the ancient temple, Ben calmly strode forward with his head held high.

His every step echoed across the darkened mountainside as the braziers made of finely molded bronze set within the hands of the stone statues of praying monks set on each side of the landing burst to life with gouts of flame as he passed. Millicas remained at the top of the steps, his mouth set into a light grimace as he eyed the area warily before his Master lifted his hand and gestured for Millicas to come forward.

The young Jedi remained where he stood for little more than a single moment before he took a soothing breath and moved to stand beside his Master once more, his eyes hard and hand placed at his side only mere inches from the hilt of his lightsaber.

Lowering his arm once he felt Millicas begin to move towards him, Ben remained silent as Millicas shrouded himself within the Force, ready to act in an instant if things ended up going south. Which, now that the elder of the two Force users stopped to think about it, was not all that uncommon considering their track record. The two Jedi, and more specifically him were just magnets for trouble. The rest of his old friends in the Jedi Order, the Galactic Alliance, and his troopers in the 501st could certainly attest to that.

Yet Millicas needn't have worried, as the sound of footsteps reached them from beyond the gate; Millicas able to discern that it was in fact bare feet and not any type of shoe or boot striking the no doubt cool stone that covered the path. And as the seconds passed and the being hidden by shadow was slowly revealed as the gate opened wide, Millicas was greeted to the sight of a woman that nearly robbed him of breath. Something that had occurred only once before, nearly a year ago with his beloved wife.

The woman was utterly stunning, clad in a flattering pair of snug fitting red pants that fell to cover her feet while leaving the toes bare, and to Millicas' great surprise; upon her torso she wore the upper section of an old pair of his Master's grey Jedi robes. The small and rather tight fitting garment being held in place by a sash of deep crimson which wrapped around her trim, toned stomach and waist like a second skin. Golden blonde hair fell like a waterfall to her thighs, as to Millicas' surprise, nine tails of the same color sprouted from her tailbone; trailing behind her they were but barely able to hide the toned, mile long legs that sprouted from wide, plentiful hips and what he only assumed to be a tight rear as a slit in the legs of the pants exposed her flesh with each step.

Millicas remained stoic as he examined the woman, cautious of her predatory gaze and seductive gait. He was far from paranoid, but he was careful all the same. It wouldn't have been the first time an individual with a potential grudge against his Master had tried to lure him into a false sense of security with a beautiful woman. The numerous assassination attempts by female bounty hunters and others of such ilk had only proven that.

Yet for Ben it was utterly different.

A voluptuous figure all too familiar to him greeted his eyes, as bountiful breasts clad behind the thin material of the grey Jedi robes he had left her so long ago strained against the weathered fabric; bouncing hypnotically as she sauntered towards him with a collected and confident gait, the powerful Force-user retaining his stoic visage all the while. A familiar, mischievous and hungry glint glowed within her golden colored eyes, cupid bow lips gleaming a soft pink as the gentle and elegant curves of her cheeks and creamy porcelain skin gleamed in the setting light of the sun and the flickering light of the fires around them.

A small button nose topped it off, as Ben noticed Millicas tense balk slightly upon seeing the pair of large, animal like ears sprouting from the top of his beloved's head that where partially hidden by her long locks of hair. The fur of the ears matching the color of her hair so perfectly as to allow them to blend with her golden hair seamlessly, as the twin appendages twitched about as she came to stand chest to chest with him as she had done on the day they first met.

"Ten years I waited for your return beloved," she whispered softly as she raised a finely manicured nail to run along the scar over his eye gently, a sense of longing burning through the Forec around her as the tall Jedi remained still before her.

Millicas watched on curiously, finally able to catch the slightest flash of pain echoing through the woman's eyes as the twin golden orbs landed upon the pale mark that travelled along his Master's face. "Ten years spent worrying I wouldn't be able to see you again," she said with hitched breath and misted eyes as Millicas looked between the two adults in slight confusion.

Ben bowed his head gently towards the woman as she continued to trail her fingers along his jaw, softly cupping his unmarked cheek with the other.

The action alone spoke of a far deeper connection and intimacy than Millicas had initially theorised, until the young man felt his eyes go wide in shock as he watched his Master pull the woman into his chest; wrapping his arms around the now slightly sobbing woman as she buried her head into the taller male's robes and soon rubbed her cheek into the crook of Ben's neck.

"I'm here now Yasaka. And I promise you that I don't intend to leave anytime soon," Ben vowed as Millicas only watched on in silence as Yasaka clutched at his Master as if he would vanish into thin air the moment she let go.

Ben only lifted his head and stared almost commandingly behind them as the two signatures from earlier suddenly appeared directly before them, each seeming to already know what Ben was going to say as they led the trio into the deeper areas of the temple as Yasaka never left Ben's side as her sobs eventually stopped.

The large group was now seated in an open, modestly decorated space within the area of the shrine that had been dedicated to Yasaka for her personal use. The space was set up with a single table, tatami mats spread around it as the group knelt, or in Ben and Millicas' case sat upon them, and a gentle silence was settled upon them. The room was normally used for small gatherings and the less serous meetings with Yasaka and her Yokai Lords. That is if Ben had remembered what Yasaka had told him nearly a decade ago correctly of course. Now it was acting as the impromptu interrogation room as Ben sat patiently among the beings of what he could only describe as the supernatural.

Minutes passed without a word spoken between himself and his old lover, the two staring into each other's eyes intently as Ben felt the same fire, the same passion and love he reserved solely for her burn in his chest like an open flame as it had in the years they had been apart. But that could wait for another time, as at last he spoke so as to finally shatter the silence between them.

"So how have things been since I left?" Ben asked calmly as one of the many Yokai servants within the shrine poured him a small cup of tea, the Jedi Master nodding in thanks as he took the porcelain object in hand and brought it to his lips. The gentle fragrance filled his nostrils with a pleasant and subtle burn as Ben hummed gently in appreciation, the hot liquid settling upon his tongue. Yasaka sat across from him silently with a small smirk at his actions, her nine tails waving about lazily behind her as she felt her eyes shift periodically between her lover and his young charge as she prepared to answer him.

"Largely the same beloved…but there is something rather important we have to discuss after all is said and done-" Yasaka suddenly stopped, gently tilting her head to the side as her sensitive ears picked up the frantic pattering of small feet through the halls of the shrine. Her eyes went wide in both realisation and shock as Ben looked on utterly perplexed with his tea now forgotten as concern took the reins once he saw the small distress in Yasaka's eyes.

"Yasaka what's wrong?" he asked seriously when he was suddenly interrupted by a loud cry.

"Mama!" a young voice yelled out in joy, the sound like the gentle peal of tinkling bells in Ben's ears as a young girl burst into the room with a wide smile on her lips. She appeared to be no older than ten, with blonde hair that was a perfect match to Yasaka's golden locks; held in a soft ponytail as her bangs came to frame her delicate features in a way that made her look simply striking. Ben was struck silent as were the rest of those present, yet none more so than Millicas as the young girl lunged forward and sat on Yasaka's lap and smiled happily up at her.

It was only then that the young girl seemed to notice that she and Yasaka were not alone, as she released a tiny squeak and hid behind the older woman and peeked out over her shoulder at the two strangers seated across from her mother.

"Uh… Hello?" the girl asked cautiously, nine fox tails and pair of golden furred ears twitching in nervousness as she looked at her mother's visitors in curiosity.

Yasaka sat nervously upon her bed as she and her beloved were left alone in her private rooms little more than an hour after the entire debacle in the dining room earlier. Her hands were clasped together upon her lap as Ben stood facing the window, his back ramrod straight and his shoulders tense as if he were ready to pounce at the slightest provocation. Yasaka felt a deep sadness in her heart as her eyes traced his form guiltily, knowing that it was mostly her own fault for placing her beloved in such a state. Yet she had made her decision knowing the consequences long ago… Now she simply had to wait and let her beloved calm down and let her back into his arms, where she rightly belonged.

Ben at last finally sighed, rubbing his eyes as all the tension racking his form left him in a single moment, guilt gnawing at him like a parasite as he felt nothing but sadness rippling through the Force from his beloved. He slowly turned to face her; watching as the powerful Yokai empress sat in silence, head bowed and tilted away from him as her tails lay flat upon the bed behind her and her ears in turn laid flat upon her head in sadness. He sighed once more before he walked towards her, his feet making not a sound upon the hardwood floor as Yasaka resolutely refused to meet his gaze. The Jedi Master moved to stand before her, saying not a word as he slowly sat beside her on the bed, hands propped on his thighs as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry."

The words were so softly spoken even Ben with his keen hearing had a hard time making out the words. He slowly turned his head and looked at the now silent Yasaka, his eyes catching the few tears that rolled down her cheeks and her clenched fists trembled in her lap.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said hollowly, releasing a gentle sniffle as she let all she had wanted to say for so many years come pouring out. "But with everything that happened, the severity of your situation, and the responsibilities being thrust upon you when you were to return I just couldn't bear to put one more burden upon you so quickly after all you had suffered," she wailed, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to maintain her control as the words fell from her lips. Her shoulders shook erratically as she tried desperately to contain her sobs until to her surprise Ben swiftly reached out and held her close as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhh, Shhh… It's alright babe, it's okay," Ben murmured as Yasaka, wide eyed and brimming with tears felt them close quickly as she buried herself deeper into his embrace, the heat of him and the love she felt in his words rolling over her like a gentle curtain. Even then her tears continued to fall, yet with it her guilt at her secrecy began to fade away at her mate's gentle touch. Laying them down upon the mattress and wrapping her fully in his arms, Ben continued to stroke Yasaka's hair as he felt her body snuggle closer to him, kissing her head gently as he tightened his grip and felt her soft lips press against his chest as the damp skin from her tears slowly began to dry.

"I missed you so much," she murmured gently as her sobs finally ceased, shifting herself upward to lay her head upon Ben's arm as they stared at one another lovingly. It was then that Ben at last noticed that Yasaka had used her magic to divest both herself and him of their clothes. The corner of his lips pulled up in a slight smirk, looking down at her knowingly as he held her close after so long.

"I missed you too." Ben said with a full grown smile as he lifted his free hand and ran his fingertips softly against Yasaka's cheek, chuckling softly as his lover purred happily at his touch and pressed herself closer to him. Yet as Ben's smile slipped away, Yasaka could only sigh and meet his gaze calmly.

"What's her name?" he asked eventually, eyes searching as Yasaka breathed deep and composed herself before answering him.

"Kunou."

"Kunou…" Ben muttered softly in response as the word brought a sense of warmth to his heart, finally putting a name to the face of the young girl he had seen little more than an hour ago. His daughter. A brilliant smile grew on his lips at the knowledge, as he looked down at Yasaka and kissed her passionately, hoping to convey that she need not have feared his response to her secret and that he was not angry with her for simply caring for him and their daughter in the wake of the war that had brought them together.

The stunned woman moaned cutely from the sudden kiss, running her hands through her beloved's long hair as they basked in each other's very presence like they had years ago. Breaking the kiss once they had run out of breath, Ben softly pressed his head upon Yasaka's, their every breath intermingling with each rise of their chests as he smiled at the beautiful Yokai empress.

"Tell me about her," he said softly, a warm loving look in his eyes as Yasaka only smiled at him.

All through the night the lovers talked, uncaring as the moon slowly dipped further towards the horizon until at last sleep came for them and watched them fade into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Ben yawned widely as Yasaka sat across from him in her private area of the shrine, a soft smile on her lips as she passed him a cup of coffee that steamed lightly before him upon the table.

"By the Force I love you," Ben moaned in relief and happiness as he swiftly downed the dark liquid in a single go, unable to see the light blush on Yasaka's cheeks as she smiled serenely at her mate. Yet before another word could be said between them, the sound of the sliding door leading into the dining area echoed behind them as it slowly opened. The two turned to see a still drowsy Kunou walk in, clutching a small plush animal in her left hand as the overly large shirt she wore fell to her shins and made her appear as if she was swimming in it.

The image she presented struck Ben dumb as he lowered his cup to rest on the table held gently by his now limp fingers, eyes locked on the child before him. _'My child,'_ he thought with a small measure of awe as the young girl seemed to ignore his presence entirely and immediately made a straight line for her mother. The young girl swiftly crawled to sit in her mother's lap, sighing happily as the nine tails she possessed flared out behind her and waved about energetically. Yasaka smiled softly as she ran her fingers through the girl's long curls of hair as Kunou at last rubbed her eyes to get rid of her dreariness with her toy held firmly in the other hand that was resting on her lap.

And as she lowered her sole empty hand away from her eyes, the young yokai blinked owlishly at Ben as he stared at her intently, tilting her head cutely as she examined him.

"Mama… Who's he?" she asked with a light quirk of the brow, golden eyes gauging and curious as they fixed upon her mother and she pointed a small finger at Ben. Her nine golden colored tails waved about sedately behind her as her curiosity took hold, the sight causing Ben to chuckle gently as he watched the pair. Ben then shifted his eyes up to look at Yasaka with a small shift in his stance, now apprehensive and unsure of himself as to whether or not Yasaka was comfortable with revealing the truth just yet. Yasaka however only smiled softly as she tightened her grip around her daughter and lowered her head to rest near Kunou's ear.

"Someone who has wanted to meet you for a very long time sweetie," Yasaka said with a bright smile as Kunou only looked more puzzled at her mother's words. "Kunou, say hello to your father."

Silence followed Yasaka's words as Kunou froze in place the moment the word "father" left her mother's lips, the young girl's bright gold colored eyes going wide as her gaze turned towards Ben instantly. The man seated across from her and her mother smiled nervously at her, his shoulders lowered slightly and his eyes pleading as he looked upon her with what Kunou realized was hope.

Soon, tears pooled in the young girl's eyes as she began to sob softly as Ben swiftly rose to his feet and moved towards her. Before Ben had a chance to say a single word however, the girl lunged at him and dashed forward off her mother's lap, burying her head into his stomach as she cried loudly and wrapped her small arms around his waist and bawled loudly. Ben tensed at the contact, yet he shook it off as he gently pried her loose before he knelt down and wrapped his arms around his daughter for the first time in his life. One hand soon came to rest on the back of her head, softly cradling it as the other rested on her back as he rocked the crying girl gently in his arms as her utter joy at finally meeting him echoed through the Force in a constant wave.

Yasaka soon rose and held them both, as Kunou's sobs soon subsided and the tears were replaced by a bright smile on her face as Ben felt tears of joy prick at his eyes. Yasaka only smiled beautifully as her family was together at last after so long apart.

While in the shadows of the hall, Millicas smirked as he watched his Master and Lady Yasaka hold the young girl as he felt his Master's joy along with Kunou's ripple through the Force like a beacon. And without a sound Millicas turned on his heels and left, deciding that he could talk with his Master and Lady Yasaka another time.

Millicas was in the gardens and had been midway through his saber forms when he heard a small squeak behind him, stopping mid-swing as he looked back to see a head of golden hair hidden rather poorly behind a small sakura tree. Quirking a single brow in amusement, Millicas sheathed his lightsaber and prepared to walk towards the poorly hidden individual until an errant thought struck him. Grinning devilishly at the thought and with his mind made, Millicas raised one of his hands and willed the Force to answer his call. He soon began to chuckle heartily as he heard the young girl let out a startled squeak as she rose into the air, flailing about as she was levitated over towards the crimson haired teenager.

"Hey! Put me down!" the young girl cried out with puffed out cheeks and a cute pout as Millicas only shook his head and moved her closer to him.

"I think not little one. After all, I'm pretty sure it's kind of rude to try and sneak around and watch people without their permission," he teased as he held her higher, the young girl only pouting even more as she huffed and looked away from her father's apprentice.

"I just wanted to say hi…" she grumbled as she crossed her arms and looked down, her ears lain flat and her tails dropped until she felt a warm hand upon her head. The young yokai purred happily as she felt a jolt run down her spine as Millicas pet behind her ears, closing her eyes and gaining a wide smile as she pressed further into the teen's hand.

"Well then I suppose introductions are in order," Millicas said softly as he stopped petting the girls head and knelt down to face her. "Millicas Gremory." He said with a bright grin and his hand held forward, lightsaber hung on his belt as the young yokai smiled brightly and vigorously grabbed the offered hand.

"Kunou Skywalker, pleased to meet you!" she chirped proudly, Millicas chuckling with a grin as he shook the girl's small hand. He only chuckled harder at seeing the young girl's small hand being swallowed by his own hand as she proceeded to laugh along with him.

Ben watched on from the doorway leading into the gardens, watching with pride as his student and daughter moved deeper into the gardens and now sat upon two stones lain into the earth. The two soon began to talk in earnest, with Millicas using his hands and making great gestures to help explain certain parts of what appeared to be stories as Kunou became utterly enraptured by the tales of her father and Millicas' adventures throughout the stars.

Ben chuckled as he pushed himself up and headed back inside, knowing that Kunou was in good hands for the time being. After all… Who can you trust if not family?


End file.
